Pokémon Pleasures
by UselessFrogSpirit
Summary: A collection of short stories about pokémon trainers relationships. CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! 18 ! Note that this set of stories are just for entertainment and are not related to anyone living on this planet! I do not own pokémon nor the names mentioned inside, except those i made up myself. ENJOY ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon**

**Hey guys and girls! I decided to keep on writing lemon, and i wanted to do some pokémon stuff. Here comes a sexy pokéfic!**

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own Pokémon.  
><strong>

**Finally, i edited the chapter so that it is completed. Enjoy it, you perverted readers.**

Red woke up early that day. He had got a room in virginia city, and this morning, he had slept long.

"I guess i'll take a day of then!" He thought for himself as he got dressed. He pulled on his shorts and his t-shirt, and lastly his baseball cap.

Outside the hotel, he walked towards a small cafe a few houses away. He pushed the door open, and went inside to order something good to eat. "Well hello!" Red heard a familiar voice say. "Misty?! Hello!" Red said when he saw the girl. Misty had grown a bit since Red last saw her. When he looked at her, he saw something that made him curious. Was those things...breasts? Indeed, Mistys breasts had grown a little. Red knew about growing up and stuff, of course, but he had never imagined Misty with tits!

Sipping his mango milkshake, Red observed Misty closer. She had ordered a cola, and she was drinking it while staring into the sky. Red had a hard-on. He could not take his eyes from Misty. "You've...grown.." Red managed to say, at last. Misty looked at him. When she saw where Red was looking, she gave of a small shout of anger, and gave Red a lok that could have turned him into stone. "Everyonme does, if you didn't notice!" Red blushed. "Well..i did notice.." He said. Misty looked even more irritated now. "Oh you did? Well, if you are so stupid, then follow me and i'll teach you a bit more about the subject." In her anger, Misty had decided to do exactly what Red had hoped.

"Dont stare!" Misty said angrily, when Red gazed at her naked chest. Misty had taken him to a small abandoned shack in the outskirts of a forest near Virginia city. There, she had pulled of her top, to Red's amazement. "Wow! Its the first time i've seen real naked ones!" Red said. He reached out and touched one. "Hey!" Misty said. Red grabbed one and started kneeding it. "Its so soft!" He said in amazement. "You can't do that.. hey!" Misty said. Then, she gasped. Red stopped. "What is it?" He asked. "N-nothing.." Misty moaned silently, as Red touched and massaged her breasts. He even pinched her nipple!

"Uh...Misty?" Red said. "You´re kinda...wet..down there.." Misty smiled, still gasping. "You turned me on, Red. Now you have to finish what you started!" Red touched the outside of Mistys wet shorts, and he pulled them off. Her pants were wet, and they smelled both arousing and odd at the same time. he touched. "Aaaah!" Misty gasped. "Take it easy!" Red smiled. "I barely touched it!" He carefully pulled Mistys panties down. Her pussy was pink and wet, and it was kind of cute in a way, Red though. He began licking. his tounge found its way inside the warm and slippery pussy, and Misty moaned louder than ever. "Aaaaaah! Red, im about to cum...Aaaaaaaaahnnn!"

"Yeeeah...Right there...good...aaaaaaaah.." Misty had taken Reds erect penis in her mouth, and now she was sucking it hard. She took it deeply down her throat. Red had asked her if she had really wanted to do it, but Misty had just taken his penis in her mouth, immediately resulting in Red getting even harder. After a while, he came. it was a sensation, and Misty swallowed it all. Then she smiled at him.

"Easy..aaaaah!" Red pressed his penis inside Mistys pussy. It was so warm, and he felt very good. It was slippery, too, and the instant he started moving his hips, Red knew that he wouldn´t last long inside Mistys warm wet cunt. "Aaaaaah...It feels so good, but yet it hurts...aaaaaah...!" Misty moaned, and Red did too. There they were, having sex. They were so young, yet their love was strong. After a while, Red came. He shot his entire load of cum inside Misty, who moaned and gasped.

"I love you, Red." Misty said, when they were leaving the shack, and walked back to the town. "And i love you. We gotta do this more!" Red said. "Sure thing!" Misty said.

This was the start of a very complicate relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**G'devening, peeps! **

**I was really glad to see that a few people began following and favourited my ecchi/lemon ff Pokémon Pleasures! That really keeps my spirit up, and it makes me wanna write more stuff for you peeps ^_^**

**Now, I'm having a little trouble with my pc, so i wont be able to upload chapters frequently. Sometimes a week or more can pass before a new chapter is released, but i promise, I am working as hard as I can for my followers ;)**

Pokémon Pleasures chapter two: Weird stuff with pokémon

Cage was sitting on the couch, with a bowl of crisps beside him, watching television. It was some program about pokémon mating habits. "Weird." Cage thought. He had short yellow hair and green eyes. His pokémon companion, Ruby, the feline ninetales, was curled up on his right side, purring softly. "I think its quite interesting.." She purred. Cage looked at her with a disgusted look. "What? Seeing pokémon fuck? Is that so interesting?" Then it struck him that of course, it interested a young female Ninetales! "Oh..yes..." She chuckled. "Wait...Ruby, are you horny?!" The ninetales, whose name was Ruby due to her red eyes, purred softly again. "Well...seeing fully erected houndooms usually make you..horny..Isn't that right, Cage?" Cage grimaced at his pokémon. "Eeerr..no..I don't think so.." That wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't lying either. Because, watching mating pokémons had made Cage kind of horny too. His dick pressed against his shorts. Apparently, Ruby had seen it.

She purred. "Ruby, what are you thinking right now?" Cage took a crisp out of his bowls, while turning down the tv volume. "I'm thinking about how big your dick has got since the start of the program..must've grown at least five centimetres, am I right?" Cage dropped the crisps out of his wide open moputh, and he coughed. "Eerm...yeah..kind of..yes.." Suddenly, Cage could smell a certain new smell in the air, it smelled sweet and seducing as well as odd at the same time. "curious.." He thought. He suddenly got an idea. A very, very odd idea.

"Yees..." Ruby purred. Cage put yet another finger inside Rubys wet pokémon pussy. "Aaaah..you smell really horny, Ruby..did you know that?" Ruby growled softly. "Yes..aaaahn..with you touching me there..certainly.." Cage moved closer to his horny partner and stuck his tounge in her pussy. He licked deeper and deeper, and sucked the most sensitive parts of Rubys pussy. "Aaaaah! It's way better than a houndoom doing it...aaaaaaahn!"

Cage licked his lips. "Wow, you squirted quite a lot!" He touched Rubys furry body, and pulled of his shorts. He took out his dick, which had grown quite a lot, and Ruby put her large mouth around it. She sucked, and she licked, and she began smelling more and more horny, all the while purring loudly. "Aaaah..you're the best, Ruby...Yeah...right there..." He grabbed her head and pushed it harder and harder down his groin. "Aaah! I'm about to cum..swallow it!" He shot a huge load of cum straight down Rubys throat. She coughed, and looked at him with her big horny eyes. "That wasn't very nice." She said, mouth dripping of white cum. "Then let me pleasure you!" Cage said.

He entered her pussy slowly, but at the same time forcefully. It was a warmer and wetter pussy than any human pussy, and it was a strange sensation. He was fucking his pokémon. Strange, he thought. But it felt good, and Ruby groaned loudly as he enter her, and he could go deep inside her, and the deeper he went, the tighter she got. He began doggyfucking her, (Makes sense!) With force. "Aaaaah! Its awesome, Ruby...ghaaa!" He pushed further and further, and soon Rubys cunt was dripping with lewd fluids, spreading a horny scent in the room. "AAAAAH! Grrrrrr...aaaaaanh! Take it easy, Cage! oh...it feels so good! Aaaaaaahn!" They came at the same time, but Cage did not stop there. He countinued punding until he thought that Ruby was going to rip apart. She sweated, and she dripped, and she roared with pleasure. When at last he came again, it was deep inside her. Next up, Cage pressed inside her butthole. He rammed his way in, as Ruby moaned and purred with delight. He pounded, harder and harder, reaching deeper and deeper up her ass, and it was very, very tight. So tight, that after only a few minutes of violent fucking, Cage shot his cum inside Rubys ass.

"What did you like it, then?" Ruby asked when they had finished doggyfucking, and she was jerking her off and licking his penis at the same time. "Strange. Strange but very, very nice. You were tight, wet and warm. And it was awesome!" Then he came. And he fucked Ruby again, and again, until both of them were very, very tired. The next day, Cage thought, they'd do it again. And every day after that as well!

**Sooo, peeps.. first poké x human for me! But i think it did go quite well after all. Follow and fav me, peeps! Theres more ecchi stuff to follow! Also check out my other Lemons, such as Final Pantasy: Temptations! ^_^ Also, in the previous part, there is an error. I uploaded the wrong doc (I know, It's weird.), So the doc i uploaded was the unfinished chapter. I'll correct it as soon as i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peeps**

**I am really happy to see that so many are following my story, and i was very surprised this morning to see that the story has over 1700+ views! Bet pokémon pleasures is beginning to come to an end. I think i'll upload maybe one or two more chapters after this one. So when you finished reading PokePleasures, please try reading Final Pantasy: Temptations!**

Ash, Cilan and Iris were hiking in Twist mountain, and this morning they had settled down for some hot food by the foot of the mountain. It was a nice day, sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Ash was alughing heartily at a joke that Cilan had pulled, something about why a jigglypuff levitates when it sings.

Iris took a large steak and five potatoes on her plate, and began munching it down with growls of joy and satisfaction. "Cilan, i do not know how you can make steaks like these! They're awesome! Right, Ash?" Ash was also eating steak, but he was eating slower, as if to really get the taste to last long. "Iris is right, Cilan! They are awesome!" Cilan sat down with Ash and Iris on the ground, and put down several bowls of pokémon food. "It's a special recipe from my grandmother. The secret lies in the seasoning, its a special form of garlic only found in Hoenn region, you see."

Cilan had left to gather ingredients and herbs from the forest a kilometer away, and he left Iris and Ash to do the washing-up from the lunch. Grumpily, Ash gathered up the empty plates and carried them to the place where Iris was washing them, and began helping her.

"Hey, Ash?" Iris said. "Yes?" Ash answered, washing a spoon clean from sauce. "N..nothing.." Iris lowered her head and continued washing. "I think i love you, Ash!" She suddenly said. Ash dropped a plate on the ground, and it smashed to pieces. "Wh-what?" Ash looked at Iris, confused.

Ash kissed Iris on her mouth. Suddenly he had felt an odd feeling, like an attraction to the girl he was kissing. When she had confessed her love for him, it had been stronger than ever before. She was touching his groin with her hand, still kissing Ash hard. Ash fingered her breasts, and he ripped her top of. Iris did the same to him, and the next instant they were lying on the grass, kissing and touching each other.

Ash licked iris tits, and he pinched her nipples, and she moaned. He sucked, and he bit, she began sweating furiously, and her eautiful dark skin glistened in the sun. Iris began sucking Ashs erected cock. "I love you, Iris!" Iris sucked harder, she created a tight vacuum around Ashs cock. He came suddenly, and Iris spat and coughed, but she liked it anyway. "Can you lick me down there?" Iris asked with horny eyes. Ash smiled. "I'd love to!"

Playing with his tounge over Iris clitoris, Ash tasted the sweet-salty taste of Iris pussy. It was soft, and wet, and warm. He ran his tounge deep down her vagina, and he sucked hard. "Aaaaaaaanhhh...Im cumming, Ash..!" She squirted. A lot.

Ash kissed Iris, and he lowered her and himself, and he pulled her legs apart to reveal her pink pussy. He slowly, adn carefully, pressed the tip of his penis inside Iris tight and warm pussy. It was a sensation, as if her pussy was eating him alive. And yet he got the odd feeling that he wanted it to swallow him. He wanted to stay in Iris oussy forever.

He began moving slowly first, but quickened his pace after a while. His cock was grinding against the inside of Iris, and they were both moaning loudly with pleasure, and at last Ash came, and it was a wet, warm and tight climax. It was so slippery inside Iris. He wondered if he could ever stop loving her.

"That was interesting.." Ash said when both he and Iris had changed clothes, and were sitting by a tree, Ashs head perfectly perched on Iris lap. He looked into her cute eyes, and she looked back at him. "It was. I wouldn't mind doing it again.." And they did it again.

**Its done! At last! Well, it got better than i had expected, at least. Fav for more ;)**


End file.
